mihighfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KORPS
KORPS is the new criminal organisation featuring in M.I. High after the events of "The Fall of SKUL" in Series 6. A corpse is the name given to a dead body, KORPS is named after that and each of its divisions is named after another body part/function. Like S.K.U.L, the identity of the first in command (Mastermind, Grand Master) is not revealed. The identity of the second in command (Crime Minister, Jade Dixon Halliday) is revealed. Furthermore, the leaders are male, while the executive leaders are female. Divisions *EARDRUM (Series 7) - unknown *FIST (Series 7) - unknown *KLAVIKLE ("Grosse Encounters") - unknown *KNEECAP (Series 7) - unknown *KNUCKLE ("The Fall of SKUL") - infantry *KORTEX ("The Mayze") - infiltrated M.I.9 and replaced the leadership with KORPS agents *MUSCLE (Series 7) - unknown *NEOKORTEX ("Trojan KORPS") - biological research *NOSTRIL ("Trojan KORPS") - unknown *PELVIS ("Trojan KORPS") - unknown *SKAPULA ("The Shadow Games") - assassination and the host of the “Shadow Games” *SKOTOMA ("The Mayze") - stealth robotics *SKUL (Series 1-5) - It broke away when the Grand Master assumed control *SPINE (Series 7) - unknown *SPLEEN (Series 7) - unknown *STERNUM ("Frankenstein") - scientific research *STOMACH (Series 7) - unknown *TORSO ("Trojan KORPS") - unknown *VIZION ("The Mayze") - architecture Bases *"Frankenstein", "The Beginning": abandoned KORPS base under Saint Hearts School. STERNUM ran a project attempting to create super-soldiers during World War 2, but the project was abandoned and the base sealed in 1941. After the events of the episode, the base was resealed by M.I.9. Stella found a classified file about the base at M.I.9 HQ, but she did not have clearance to access the file. Frank and the team hacked the file. *"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage": parts of the main KORPS base that was stormed by M.I.9 during the final assault is seen briefly in a dream of Frank's. *"The Beginning": the KORPS base is damaged when the laser malfunctions. *"The Man Who Drew Tomorrow": the base is temporary. *"The Mayze": Keri Summers leads the team to an old KORPS base called The Mayze. Each level of The Mayze was run by a different division of KORPS and many of KORPS' divisions were either seen or mentioned in this episode. Frank mentions that the last M.I.9 team that was sent to find The Mayze vanished 12 years ago, the body of one of the missing agents was found by Keri near the exit. Tom was unable to scan beyond the floor located 0.5 miles beneath the surface. *"The Problem Probe": Temporary base used to torture Mandy Pluckey and create an android copy of her. *"The Shadow Games": Alexis Von Hades leads the M.I.9 team to the base and later orders an evacution. *"The Fall of SKUL" to "The Last Stand": KORPS HQ is seen, it features The Crime Minister's command chair on which she is seen sitting on talking to the Mastermind in many episodes. At the end of "The Mayze", The Mastermind's neuron-containment unit was installed in a permanent fashion inside a hidden compartment in the wall behind The Crime Minister's command chair. The base is discovered and the supercomputer is destroyed. Agents Associates The people in this list were not KORPS Agents, but were either temporarily employed by KORPS or approached KORPS for help with their own plans. Category:Organizations Category:KORPS Category:Faction